Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls is a Crossover of Nick Jr. and Sofia the First. Based on 1981 Broadway musical or 2006 film Dreamgirls. Cast *Dora *Diego *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Steve & Blue *Kai-Lan *Wubbzy *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Handerson *Max and Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Little Bill *Little Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Maisy *Kipper *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Binyah Binyah *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Princess Sofia *Princess Amber *Princess Hildegard *Princess Clio *Prince Hugo *Prince Desmond *Prince James *Cedric the Sorcerer *Prince Axel *Prince Derek *Princess Leena *Princess Maya *Prince Khalid *Ruby Hanshaw Songs * Move - Sofia, Amber and Hildegard * Fake Your Way to the Top - Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia and Amber * Cadillac Car - Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia, Amber, Khalid, Maya and Ruby * Stepping to the Bad Side - Hugo, James, Axel, Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia and Amber * Love You I Do - Sofia * I Want You Baby - Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia and Amber * Family - James, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard and Hugo * Dreamgirls - Amber, Sofia and Hildegard * It's All Over - Sofia, Hugo, Amber, Hildegard, James and Clio * And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going - Sofia * When I First Saw You - Hugo * Patience - Desmond, Hildegard and James * I Am Changing - Sofia * I Meant You No Harm / Desmond's Rap - Desmond * One Night Only - Sofia * One Night Only (Disco) - Amber, Hildegard and Clio * Listen - Amber * When I First Saw You (Duet) - Hugo and Amber * Hard to Say Goodbye - Amber, Hildegard and Clio * Dreamgirls (Finale) - Sofia, Amber, Hildegard and Clio Parts * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 1 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 2 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 3 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 4 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 5 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 6 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 7 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 8 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 9 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 10 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 11 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 12 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 13 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 14 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 15 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 16 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 17 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 18 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 19 * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 20 Gallery Dora.jpeg Transcript * Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls/Transcript Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Dreamgirls Category:Spoofs Where Characters Meet Sofia the First